Aotabō
is called "the degenerate priest who wears the iron blue robe" and is the physically strongest yōkai in the Nura household. He is often seen with Kurotabō and the two are known as the assault officers of the Nura House. He wears a skull rosary that, when removed, greatly increases his strength. Appearance Personality History Long before joining the Nura Clan, Aotabō was a warrior monk who was arrested for having committed a severe transgression and who had killed a thousand warriors. On the verge of being executed, a holy man's words changed his ideals and he decided to live for the sake of others. The holy man told Aotabō that if he continued to kill people, he would become a monster, and the way to regain his humanity was to save one person for each of the sins he had committed. By accomplishing this, he would return to being human - otherwise, he would likely transform into a kishin (raging god). Aotabō soon found that children who had lost their parents or homes to war gathered around him, and he happily became their caretaker. Unfortunately, a group of bandits attacked both the children and the home where they had been staying together with Aotabō, and he slaughtered the intruders. As a result, he lost all hope of becoming human again and instead became a raging god. Originally part of Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yakō 400 years ago, and later part of Rihan's, he looked after Rikuo when the boy was young and often fell victim to his pranks. Four years ago, Aotabō was among the yōkai who went to rescue the school bus and ended up fighting members of the Gagoze Alliance. Since then, he has attended school as Kurata (倉田) in order to watch over and protect Rikuo. Nurarihyon no Mago Series Gyūki Arc He and Yuki Onna, as Kurata and Tsurara, join the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad to investigate an old school building, and end up saving Rikuo from rogue yōkai. They then reveal that they have been guarding him by posing as fellow students. Aotabō later is shown to have become the leader of a biker gang called the "Blood Night Hyakki Yakō." During the incident with the Kyūso Clan, he accompanies Rikuo to save Kana and Yura, breaking the bars on their cage in order to free them. When the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad travels to Mt. Nejireme, he follows after in order to continue protecting Rikuo. In the anime, Aotabō rides on the top of the train and is subsequently given wrong directions by the manipulated Professor Adashibara upon arriving. In the manga he (as Kurata) and the Blood Night Hyakki Yakō biker gang follow the train on their motorcycles and end up retrieving the sleeping Kiyotsugu and Shima. Shikoku Arc During the battle with Tamazuki's forces, he fights against Tearai Oni. Tōno Arc Kyōto Arc As Kurata, he travels to Kyōto with Tsurara, and stays with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad at the Keikain House in order to protect them, should any trouble arise. When Shōkera arrives with the intent to sacrifice Kana, Natsumi and Maki in order to feed their hearts to Hagoromo Gitsune, Aotabō destroys him in one hit. Techniques *'Gōriki Raisan' (剛力礼讃) is a technique which releases the skull rosary keeping Aotabō's strength in check. *'Katsu' (喝) is a spell which utilizes his rosary. It releases energy that seems to put people to sleep. Quotes *''"If I had only held on a little longer, I would have been able to become human again. I'm sorry, holy man. I broke my promise. But I guess it couldn't be helped... right? Because it was all to protect these guys..." '' *''"Repent? What's that? You got me stumped there. Sorry, man... You see, I'm a Buddhist. Mind putting it in words I can understand?" '' Trivia *Aotabō is said to resemble the raging god "Shōmen Kongō" and, according to legend, by praying to this diety on the day of Kōshin, one can avoid being taken to heaven as a result of Shōkera's reporting of sins - in other words, Aotabō is Shōkera's natural enemy. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Nura Clan Category:Male Characters